


In the Mirrored Shadows

by Kienova



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Double Vaginal Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vague discussions of character death, post 5x22
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 00:06:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14841788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kienova/pseuds/Kienova
Summary: When she wandered into her room, she was surprised to find two sets of blue eyes immediately on her; two slightly different versions of Fitz staring back at her. She stopped, heart in her throat as she looked from one to other, desperate for an explanation as to why they were both there. Neither seemed unnerved at the other’s presence, instead both standing at relative ease next to each other, twin gazes raking over her body.





	In the Mirrored Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> I had like 6 asks for both versions of Fitz having sex with Jemma. This is the result.

When she wandered into her room, she was surprised to find two sets of blue eyes immediately on her; two slightly different versions of Fitz staring back at her. She stopped, heart in her throat as she looked from one to other, desperate for an explanation as to why they were both there. Neither seemed unnerved at the other’s presence, instead both standing at relative ease next to each other, twin gazes raking over her body. Jemma glanced down at herself, noticing how the thin material of her blouse clung to her body, heat suffusing her cheeks before she went back to observing the men in front of her, both still silent.

The one looked slightly older and more rugged, the thick leather jacket and red bandana making him look a little bit wild - like he would be rougher with her, not afraid to leave bruises on her thighs or scratches down her back. The other looked younger, dressed in a simple button up and cardigan, less worry lines on his face. He looked more the type to bury his face between her legs for hours until she was a shuddering mess against his tongue as he would lace their fingers together, bright eyes meeting hers over her heaving, sweaty breasts. Swallowing thickly, she wasn’t sure what she wanted more. The one she decided to mentally refer to as her boyfriend, with his darker, hungry eyes, or the one she called her partner who stared at her with utter adoration.

“Well Jemma? What’ll it be? Me or him?” The Marauder, her boyfriend, asked, a teasing lilt to his voice, accent thick as he moved towards her, leaning close until he could bite at her jaw where it met her neck. Jemma whimpered, eyes fluttering closed as the sensation sent a bolt of arousal straight between her thighs. She could feel his teeth scraping against her skin, the tiny rough edge of his lateral incisor, chipped from when he had taken a hard punch to the face, catching against the delicate skin of her throat.

“Is… is both an option?” she questioned, feeling herself blush at the gluttonous sound of her inquiry. She had never thought of what it would be like to be with two men at once before, her adventurous side being satisfied by one lover at a time. But now, with the prospect of the two different and yet so similar versions of the love of her life before her, she desperately wanted to know what it would be like.

“If that’s what you want Love,” the engineer, her partner, responded from the other side of the room, tossing his cardigan onto the desk. She nodded, bringing a hand up until she could tangle it in the soft fabric of the bandana the Marauder wore, tugging his lips up until she could capture his mouth in a rushed kiss, moaning as his tongue slid against hers. She felt hands against her cheek and hip, another set coming to brush her hair off her neck before lips attached to the delicate skin there, kissing and sucking at her pulse while the hands moved to her blouse, tugging the buttons open and pulling the fabric down her arms. Blindly, she untied the bandana, tossing it on the ground before using trembling fingers to slip beneath the leather, the heavy material hitting the floor a second later when she pushed it off the man’s shoulders.

The rest of their clothes seemed to disappear before she could even comprehend what was going on, trading rough, frantic kisses with the two men. The Marauder had slightly longer facial hair and kissed her with an intense abandon, his hands harder on her skin as he ground against her, cock heavy and turgid beneath his trousers. The engineer was gentler and yet more demanding, his tongue invading her mouth in a way that made her knees weak, one hand cupping her sex while he plunged two fingers into her soaked centre, driving her desire up as he flicked her clit, erection poking her in the arse.

A shiver of apprehension passed through her as she parted from them both and moved onto the bed, carefully balancing on her hands and knees as the two men regarded her, twin gazes roaming over her naked skin. The Marauder climbed onto the bed behind her, stroking a hand down her spine before grabbing at her arse, squeezing, spreading her legs a little wider. He chuckled, stroking a thumb over her pussy before moving his hand back to his erection, gripping it at the base. He ran the head up and down over her swollen lips, the folds parting to reveal how wet she was as her partner watched, blinking owlishly at the sight of her looking so wanton. Jemma’s legs quivered slightly as he traced over her clit, the blunt head of his cock nudging at her as he moved his hips just slightly, bumping into her, pushing just the head in before pulling back again, teasing her.

Her partner moved from beside the bed to the head of it then, his trousers kicked down and off as he mounted the pillows, his own cock caught in his fingers as he came to kneel before her. He didn’t hesitate in capturing her cheek with his free hand, stroking his thumb over her lips before guiding her face towards his cock.

“Open up,” he commanded, voice soft even as he pressed the crown of his erection to her lips, smiling when she easily let her jaw drop open, accepting him onto her tongue. She shifted slightly, bracing her weight more evenly on her hands and knees as she started to flick her tongue over the length in her mouth, tracing over the opening before swirling around the head. Part of her wanted desperately to wrap her hand around him, to take him apart with lips, and tongue, and teeth, but the position she was in wouldn’t allow for much more than sucking hastily at him while the other man behind her started to push into her aching cunt.

Jemma let out a soft cry, the sound muffled by the cock in her mouth, struggling to keep her eyes open at the sensation of having two men inside her at once. She watched the Fitz in front of her, his eyes flicking between where he was buried in her mouth and where the other one was fucking her from behind, thick shaft sliding slowly in and out of her tight centre. She could feel herself rocking back against the Fitz behind her, hips bucking to meet each of his shallow thrusts, her breasts swaying with each movement as she tried to take more of him inside her before swallowing down the erection in front of her. Her nipples ached, hard and desperate to be sucked and pulled, needing sensation.

Blinking up at him from beneath her lashes, Jemma caught her partner’s gaze, making a show of sucking him into her mouth as she was pushed forward from a particularly hard thrust, moaning around his dick even as she struggled not to gag at how deep it pressed him into her throat. He grunted, feeling himself bump against the back of her mouth, the hand that had been idle since guiding him onto her tongue quickly tangling in her hair.

“Fuck, Jem,” he muttered, keeping her head steady as he started to rock into the warm cavern of her mouth, cursing again when he felt her humming around him. The two men started to move in tandem then, both shoving further into her at once before both drawing away, leaving her mouth empty and pussy clenching around nothingness. She shuddered, overwhelmed at the feeling of them both inside her, trying to find the right balance of pleasuring them both while also seeking the release she was suddenly desperate to find, her body lurching with each movement as her clit throbbed painfully between her legs.

Vaguely, she wondered what a sight she must make - a cock shoved deep in her mouth, her partner’s hands tangled in her hair as he pumped into her, guiding her head along his shaft, while another man, so similar and yet just a tiny bit different, taking her from behind, his erection dragging in and out of her at a rough pace, her body making slick sounds with each movement. She was practically strung between them, held up only by their cocks and hands, her body a mere instrument for their combined pleasure. The thought alone made her nearly tip over the edge, the debauchery making her head spin. They both seemed to speed up at the same time, the man behind her fucking into her hard and fast, skin slapping against her arse. The one in front of her took her head just a little harder into his hands, bucking into her mouth as she struggled to keep up the suction, his grunt of pleasure making her eyes flutter closed even as she felt him slipping just the tiniest bit down her throat, over and over, dizziness flooding her body at the feeling.

She cried out around the shaft in her mouth when the Marauder pulled free of her, slapping her once on the arse before moving fully away, her body suddenly cold from the lack of him near her. She whimpered, bereft, when the second followed suit, a gentle stroke over her cheek the only warning before the cock on her tongue slipped free as well, leaving her panting and empty, her eyes popping back open as she searched for them both.

“Please,” she begged, unable to temper the desire in her voice as her body thrummed, desperate to be filled again. She squirmed against the ache between her legs, considering shoving her hand between her thighs for a split second before another idea fluttered into the forefront of her mind. It was beyond anything she had ever considered before, but suddenly it was all she wanted. “I want both of you inside me. At the same time. Please.”

“Like we just were?” her partner queried, the Marauder laughing at the question.

“Nah, she wants something a little different, don’t you?” he teased, slapping her arse again, watching the way she shivered at the sensation. “Tell us how you want us Love.”

She blushed, feeling herself swallow thickly around the words that wanted to bubble up and out of her mouth – the idea so lewd that she struggled to find a way to voice them without coming across as desperate and perverse in a way she had never considered herself to be before. But the thought badgered her without end, her words slightly raw from the ache in her throat from having her face fucked.

“I want you both in my – my cunt,” she stammered.

“You’re sure?” the man at her front asked, cupping her cheek again and swiping his thumb over her skin, searching her face for any signs of hesitation. Jemma nodded, leaning into his touch. “Its not that the idea isn’t appealing to us,” he began.

“Because it is. Very much. The thought of you stretched out around both of us at the same time? Christ, Jemma,” the other muttered, his hand palming her arse before stroking up her back. “We just don’t –”

“- We don’t want to hurt you,” the first finished. She closed her eyes again at their words, overcome by the affection they both so clearly had for her.

“I’m sure,” she insisted, tilting her hips and widening her thighs just slightly, her swollen lips on display to the man behind her, glistening in arousal. The two men looked at one another for a moment before giving a decisive nod, her partner moving to lie down on the bed, motioning to her with a flick of his wrist to climb atop him.

“You’ll tell us to stop if its too much,” he said, the words a command more than a request. She nodded without hesitation, practically salivating at the thought of them both pushing inside her.

“I promise,” she rushed, moving on slightly shaking limbs.

The engineer looked up at her with adoration as she climbed on top of him, straddling his hips as she rocked herself against his erection, feeling his cock rubbing against her clit. Carefully, she reached down, gripping him and guiding the head to her entrance, a sigh escaping her as he slipped inside. She rocked back and forth at the sensation, getting used to the familiar stretch of him inside her, unable to stop the flare of arousal that surged through her at the realisation of what was still to come. She leaned forward, exposing herself to the man who was sitting at the edge of the bed, cock in his hand as he slowly jerked off to the sight before him.

“Well?” She asked, glancing over her shoulder at the Marauder who smirked, crawling towards them until he was behind her, cock poking her in the arse. He reached for the bedside table then, grabbing a bottle of lubricant and squeezing some out onto his fingers before circling them around her entrance, pushing a finger in next to the shaft already sheathed inside her. Jemma whimpered at the feeling, bracing herself against her partner’s chest as she tried to push back against the intrusion. It took a moment, but soon she felt his finger inside her, stroking along her sensitive walls while the cock already buried inside her moved in slow, aborted thrusts. When a second finger joined the first, stretching her, she whimpered.

“Just… just so you’re aware, I feel that I should point out that I’m probably not going to last very long once I have both of you inside me,” she muttered, feeling the Fitz beneath her kissing her collarbones, his hands on her arse, stretching her apart as the other one straddled his legs, cock replacing his fingers as the blunt head butted up against her cunt.

“We’ll see how you feel once you’re stretched out on our cocks,” the Marauder said, teasing at her with the head of his erection before slowly nudging it against her sodden pussy. She kissed her partner at the feeling, needing to be slightly distracted as her boyfriend pushed inside, the stretch making her ache even as he coaxed her open with his fingers. It took a little work but he finally slipped in, grunting as her body surrounded him.

The man beneath her shuddered, letting out a groan at the sensation of the other man’s cock sliding against his own as he sunk deeper with tiny rolls of his hips, making Jemma pant, breath fanning out against her partner’s neck. He wrapped his arms tight around her waist, holding her chest flush against his own, revelling in the way she arched her back, trying to tilt her hips to get them both the last tiny depth inside her.

“You alright?” Her partner asked, voice soft and gentle as he stroked along her back, carefully carding his hands up and down her clammy skin, wary of the way she was trembling. Jemma nodded, breathing deeply as she tried to acclimatise to the feeling. She couldn’t really move on her own, her legs shaking, but the two of them seemed to take her lack of motion in stride, slowly starting to edge in and out of her, careful not to move too quickly or to slip out. Despite the cautious movements, both seemed to be ravenous, their skin rolling together inside her creating delicious friction that was slicked by her juices. It took mere moments before they started to rock in earnest, holding her steady between them.

“Oh God, yes, please, yes,” Jemma gasped, feeling herself open around them as she sunk more tightly against her partner’s chest, reduced to a pile of needy moans as her cunt swallowed them both completely on their next thrusts, her nipples dragging against him as she was filled, over and over again.

She felt nearly dizzy at the sensation, the ridges of both of their cocks pressing into her sensitive skin as hands fought for purchase on her body. One set on her hips, holding her steady, while the other split their attention, one hand palming her arse while the other came to grope at her breasts, squeezing her sensitive nipple until she cried out, nearly overwhelmed by sensations. It was then that they started to move in earnest, her legs held wide open by their bodies as they shifted their weight around, dragging in and out of her.

She moaned, feeling completely surrounded by him. Heat curled around and over her back; warmth radiating from his chest beneath her as their combined movement rocked her back and forth. She could feel her legs quivering, body overwhelmed at the two of them moving counterpoint to one another, one pushing in while the other moved back, cocks slipping against each other where they met inside her, wetness slicking their way. The man beneath her gripped her thighs, pulling her legs open just a little bit wider, grunting as he was able to slip just a bit deeper, her body stretched taut around them both. Jemma gasped, the change in position allowing more friction against her clit as the Marauder’s thrusts pressed her hips more tightly against the engineer’s.

“Christ, the feel of you,” her partner murmured, kissing her throat as he bucked his hips up, movements gritty and intense as he tried to push more tightly inside her. “You’re so wet and tight with us both inside your Jem. Your cunt is just desperate for us both, isn’t it?” She nodded at his words, gasping wordlessly into his shoulder as her boyfriend raked his teeth down her spine with a particularly hard roll of his pelvis. Her pussy throbbed, clenching tight around them both, aching at the stretch and desperate for more.

She was incapable of replying, let alone cognitive thought; completely consumed by sensation as they picked up the pace.

“You want it harder Jemma? Want us to fuck you so hard you can barely remember where one of us begins and the other ends?” The Marauder asked, sucking love bites into her back

“P-please,” Jemma whimpered. She moaned as they both started moving in tandem at her plea, the Fitz beneath her bucking up hard into her, his hands holding her thighs tight, keeping her open, while the Fitz on top of her started to thrust with abandon, hips slamming against her arse while he gripped the headboard. She could feel both their cocks moving, her cunt gripping them hard as they pressed against every sensitive spot inside her, dragging over her g-spot and making her see stars.

“That’s a good girl,” the Marauder whispered, voice hot against her spine, sending shivers down her body just as the man beneath her bit against her neck.

“I’m going to cum,” she gasped, frantic, as muscles she didn’t know she had contracted hard, overcome with sensation.

She felt as if a bolt of lightning shot through her, the orgasm that crashed over her wild and uncontrolled, her cunt seizing and clamping against the rigid cocks inside her. She felt stretched even more as her body clung to them both, bright spots appearing at the edges of her vision as a particularly violent thrust from the both of them dragged her clit against the man beneath her with a force that intensified her already strong release. She screamed, feeling their hot, thick desperation in the way they moved within her, a feedback loop racing through her body as she felt herself squirt hard, her entire frame shaking as pulses of her release gushed out against the men inside her.

The Fitz beneath her fell victim to his own end first, grunting and bucking up into her as she clenched, pouring his ejaculate into her with such a force she swore she could feel each jet hitting her walls. The man behind her wasn’t far behind, draping himself over her back as he humped frantically against her, his own cock jerking inside her as he too pumped spurt after spurt of his release into her fluttering cunt, their combined cum slicking their cocks and dripping out of her.

Jemma panted, shaking, as the orgasm continued to wash through her, seeming to never end even as the men surrounding her stroked over her skin in soothing circles, pressing kisses to any part of her they could reach.

_ God, she wanted - _

\---

Jemma awoke with a start, heart hammering as her eyes flew open, body thrumming with desire. It took her a moment to feel Fitz’s fingers moving inside her, his hand buried between her legs as he pumped them into her cunt, thumb tracing circles over her clit.

“Good dream?” He asked, voice teasing as he leaned over her, nipping at her bare collarbones. Jemma swallowed hard, nodding as she sought out his eyes in the darkness when he lifted his head. “Want to tell me what was happening?” At his query she blushed, overwhelmed at the thought of having to tell him, the dream she had been having rushing back to her in startling clarity. She closed her eyes, turning her head away, whimpering when her response resulted in him pulling his fingers from her body. “Jemma?”

She didn’t reply, unable to quell the shame that washed through her. How was she supposed to tell him that she had been dreaming of both versions of him? Let alone the two of them taking her apart together?

Fitz rolled onto his side, curling around her back and pressing a kiss to her shoulder.

“You can tell me anything Jem, you know that,” he murmured against her skin, the hand that had been drawing pleasure out of her stroking over her bare leg in soft circles before moving up to her stomach, repeating the placating patterns there.

“I… I was dreaming that… that there were two of you,” she confessed, voice breaking slightly as the words slipped from her mouth. She bit back the sob of remorse that wanted to break free when she felt him stiffen behind her, his hand halting its designs on her skin.

She clenched her eyes tight, waiting for the inevitable moment when he would stand up and leave their bedroom. When the insecurities he had been struggling with since their return from space would get the better of him and make him draw away at her confession. It had been almost a year since they got back. Since they left Shield, not wanting to risk being torn apart yet again, and yet she was still terrified that it would be too much for him like it had been those first few weeks after she had lost him and then found him again, lightyears away. When he had struggled so much with feeling like he was her second choice; simply the default option. Back before they had moved on. Had gotten married again. Moved to the country. Decided to get on with all the other things they desperately wanted from their lives together.  

It shocked her when, instead of pulling back, his hand slid from her leg back to the soft curls between her thighs, swiping through the wetness there before he edged them backwards to press inside her again.

“And what, pray tell, were these two versions of myself doing to you that got you this wet, him?” He asked, voice dropping into a deeper octave as he rubbed at her sensitive inner walls. She groaned at the feeling, letting him roll her onto her back again.

“Y-you were f-fucking me,” she said, breath catching on the words as she took in his expression, interest and desire clearly on his features, his pupils blown wide in the dim moonlight that filtered through the curtains. Fitz chuckled.

“Yeah? How? Were we taking turns with you?”

“No,” she murmured, letting him tug her knickers down until she could kick them off, giving him more room to work as he fingered her, thumb tracing circles over her clit with each shift of his hand. “You- you were both inside me.” He paused for a second at her admission before adding a third finger, twisting his hand as he went.

“Double penetration?” he sounded aghast as he stammered the words out. “We’ve, uh, never discussed your position on anal sex-”

“No, first… first one of you was fucking me while I was giving the other oral sex and then… double vaginal penetration,” she interjected, rocking her hips against his hand. “It was… intense.” He hummed thoughtfully in response, wriggling out of his pants until she could feel his cock, hot and hard, pressing against her thigh.

“Christ,” he muttered, dropping a kiss against her shoulder as he pumped his fingers in and out of her, curling them as he brushed his thumb against her clit again. The extra pressure was all she needed, shaking apart against his hand as her orgasm swept through her.

“S-stop,” she gasped, over-sensitive but still desperate, struggling to keep her eyes open as he quickly pulled his hand away, eyes searching her face to make sure he hadn’t hurt her. “Your cock, please, I need you inside me,” she explained, letting her trembling legs drop open wider. Fitz regarded her with a smirk at the words, making sure she was watching as he moved his hand to his mouth, sucking his fingers clean before shifting until he was looming over her.

“If you insist,” he teased, grabbing his pillow from the other side of the bed and gently tucking it under her hip. Part of her wanted to roll her eyes at the action, while the larger part wanted to openly weep at how careful he always was with her – wanting nothing more to ensure she was comfortable even as he took her apart with his hands, tongue, and cock. She reached between them, guiding his erection to her centre, rubbing the head over her clit a few times before shifting him back until he slipped into her.

“Oh, oh yes,” she moaned, twining one hand in the curls at the base of his neck while the other moved around to palm his arse, feeling him sink into her until their bodies were flush with one another. She felt relieved at the sensation of being completely filled by him. “So fucking big,” she added, unable to keep the breathy quality out of her voice at the observation. Fitz chuckled into her neck, kissing her pulse point as he hitched her legs up and around his hips, her ankles crossing over the small of his back.

“Its because you’re so tight, Jem. Don’t know how I would have been able to get another cock in here with me. I don’t even know if I can manage to get a finger or two in alongside mine your cunt is gripping me so hard,” he murmured into her skin, starting to cant his hips in slow, deep thrusts.

“T-try, please try,” she gasped without thinking, back arching up as he ground against her clit. Fitz pulled back to look at her, searching her face for a moment before leaning all his weight on one arm, snaking his other hand between them until he was stroking over her soaked folds, feeling the way her body opened up around his cock with each roll of his hips. Carefully, he shifted his fingers backward, nudging at her entrance with the tip of one on the next slow push, groaning at the feeling of his knuckles bumping against his shaft as her body swallowed both erection and finger, her walls fluttering around him. “Yes! Oh God, yes, more, fill me up, please,” Jemma babbled, feeling just a slight ache where her cunt widened just a little more to accommodate him.

“You’re so desperate for it,” he said, allowing himself a few plunges into her body before obeying her request, sliding a second finger in alongside the first. Jemma moaned loudly, head dropped back on the pillow as her hands scrambled against his shoulders, hips rocking frantically when he started to thrust into her harder and faster, her body stretched around him.

“Please, fuck, please,” she groaned, feeling him humping her with increased vigour, carefully moving his fingers around while shoving his cock deeper, managing to brush against her g-spot with every other pound of his hips. “I’m so close.”

“Fuck, give it to me Jem, cum for me,” he demanded, his balls tightening at how wanton she sounded, her heels digging into his arse. He could feel the way she was dripping around his cock and fingers, wet sounds echoing around the room as her pussy contracted hard against him, prompting him to push just a little harder; a little faster. Jemma screamed, her nails digging into his skin as she started to squirt, fluid gushing out of her as she came, splattering over his belly and thighs. She was clenching so tight around him that Fitz had no choice but to follow her over the edge.

He swore, cock flaring inside her as he exploded, scrambling to stay buried inside her as he spilled, cum pouring into her fluttering cunt before leaking out around his cock and fingers as he continued to thrust. She trembled, legs dropping open as he emptied himself into her body, both of them gasping for air as they shook through the last dregs of their release.

“You- you actually made me- oh,” she panted, chest heaving even as he laughed, leaning up to kiss her sloppily before reluctantly pulling out of her, making her whimper. “You’re… oh, you’re wonderful,” she murmured, raising a trembling hand to cup his cheek.

“That’s the hormones and the orgasm talking,” he grinned, still kneeling between her legs before letting out a sigh and flicking on the bedside lamp, making Jemma flinch.

“The hormones having nothing to do with it,” she insisted, still bleary-eyed as Fitz climbed off the bed.

“Sure they do,” he said, reaching down to help her stand up, his arms coming around her waist as she struggled to keep her balance on her trembling legs, his hand slightly sticky where it rested against her back, her thighs still damp with release. “Increased blood flow combined with a higher level of oestrogen and progesterone –”

“The hormones are not responsible for-”

“Jemma, you don’t usually –”

“- there are plenty of reasons why I-”

“- I’m sure there are but –”

“- just because I don’t normally –”

“JEMMA. Why are we arguing about this?” Fitz asked, tightening his hold her on for a moment to get her full attention, watching the last of the fight drain out of her before he gingerly guided her into the bathroom, turning the shower on.

“You’re taking this so well. I just… I don’t understand how you can,” she confessed, pushing her hair out of her face while he tested the temperature of the water.

“There was a time I probably wouldn’t have,” he admitted, turning back to face her. “But the things we’ve been through… how could I hold that against you? You weren’t getting off on the idea of another man, not really, so it would be pointless to be jealous. And as much as you want to argue this, your hormones are all over the place. Its natural for you to be turned on a lot and by things maybe you hadn’t considered before. I would be stupid to be mad about any of that, especially when it ended so well for the both of us.” Fitz leaned his forehead against hers then, kissing her softly after a few seconds. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” she sighed, sagging against his chest, a slight shiver passing through her at the cool air of the bathroom.

“Then get in the shower so we can get cleaned up before I change the bedding and we go back to sleep,” he smiled, nuzzling his nose against hers before nudging her into the shower, his hands on her hips as she climbed over the lip of the bath. He followed her a heartbeat later, nose buried in her hair as she curled into his chest, the water flowing down over them. He could feel Jemma slowly sinking further into him, exhaustion quickly overcoming her. She groaned after a moment, a tired hand coming up to grab his before pressing it to the soft swell of her stomach.

“Slept through all of that, but now when I want to sleep she wakes up,” Jemma chuckled, fingers laced with Fitz’s over where the baby kicked gently in her belly. He kissed her forehead, squeezing his eyes shut against the surge of emotion that the feeling caused.

“I’ll never get tired of knowing she’s okay,” he murmured, voice thick under the drum of the water. Jemma hummed in agreement before regretfully disentangling herself from him to clean herself up a few moments later.

Fitz left her to dry her hair in the bathroom while he changed the sheets, looking up to find her with still damp tendrils a few minutes after they had parted, exhaustion warring on her features as she crawled onto the now cool, fresh bedding, curling into his chest the minute he was lying beside her.

“One of you is enough for me. You know that, right?” she questioned, breath puffing out against his skin. He leaned down, kissing the crown on her head while tugging her just the tiniest bit closer, feeling her stomach tight against his side.

“I know,” he replied.

“I mean it,” she insisted, leaning her chin on his chest so that she could look up at him. “I know… I know what happened isn’t conventional. I know that this… second chance, or whatever number of chances we’re on now, wasn’t what either of us imagined all those years ago but… but its enough. More than enough.  _ You _ are more than enough.” He craned his neck to kiss her, feeling their daughter kicking against where they were pressed together, a laugh puffing out against Jemma’s lips.

“I know,” he assured her. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3
> 
> Come visit me on [Tumblr](http://www.kienova66.tumblr.com) if you'd like :)


End file.
